Greasy Shenanigans (Tominator's SpongeBob SquarePants)
Tominator's SpongeBob SquarePants Episode 13 The Plot The Episode Starts with Squidward Watching some Stuff on the Active Channels with his Windows 95 Laptop, until The Customers Starting Coming in, But then Squidward Started Watching the Bikini Bottom News, it was Reported on Bikini Bottom News that a Rocket Van Crashed into an Office Building, the Drivers in the Van Were Arrested for 12 Years for Crashing into a Building. The Sanerio, Here's how it Happened: Some Employees Were Working on a Project on their Windows NT 4.0 Computers. that was saved from a Windows NT 3.5 PC, One Employee that Noticed a Van Coming Saved someone From Being Crushed, And then the Drivers, Bedeuce and Sway Sway, Were Taken to court, and Put in for 12 Years. SpongeBob: "Hey Squidward?" Squidward: "yeah, SpongeBob." SpongeBob: ''"Do you think 12 years might be a bit long for them?"'' Squidward: "I don't know SpongeBob, That's how the Law Works, Sadly." ,So SpongeBob Starts Moping Around table 34 , Table 56 and Table 124, Then Fanboy and Chum Chum Show up, And they Order 497 Krabby Patties, And 526 Krabby Fries, 777 Krabby Pizzas, and much More, and then Fanboy: "We Don't have enough money Chum Chum" Squidward: "What?! Then why Did You order That Many food?!" 'Chum Chum:' "Just Kidding" ''* Chum Chum Laughs Annoyingly*, '''Squidward:' "oh, this is the end of me.. SpongeBob, You got a Huge one" SpongeBob: "OK, I'll Get Started on that, Squidward." , So SpongeBob makes the Order to Both Fanboy and Chum Chum, And They Run off. And then Later, Kyle, Came by and Apologized for how Annoying Fanboy and Chum Chum is, And he Ordered 15 Krabby Patties, and 30 Kelp Shakes, he then Proceeded to tell Squidward about Fanboy and Chum Chum, About how Annoying they are and Pretty Much how to make sure his Tolerance from Snapping. So Squidward Listens Closely at Kyle's Words, And Squidward knows what to expect, When they Arrive, So Meanwhile, Back at the Jail, Budence Starts to rant a bit about being arrested, And then the Cops, at the Front Desk, one of the Cops Seems to be Having Technological Issues with his PC, it was a Windows NT 4.0 Service Pack 1, So, The Computer Had a Hard time Knowing the Hardware, And Blue Screened a Lot. A Mechanic Was called to fix the Problem, And Meanwhile, Back at the Krusty Krab, Squidward Was Was Dealing with Fanboy and Chum Chum, And Eventually, Fanboy and Chum Chum Left, Again, Squidward's Sanity was About to burst until SpongeBob Calmed him Down, Then Squidward Went to his Break, He Relaxed, but then SpongeBob Walked in to Say hi to Squidward, And They Talked for a bit, and then SpongeBob Asked if SpongeBob should tell Mr Krabs About the Issue, Squidward, Wanted SpongeBob to tell Mr Krabs. MR Krabs Told him that he shouldn't worry, in fact, Mr Krabs saw how annoying Fanboy and Chum Chum Were and Made A Deal with Squidward, That Squidward would be Paid Extra if he serves Fanboy and Chum Chum Without Snapping. So After Serving 27 more Customers, Squidward went back to his Break, and the Restaurant Seemed Full, And the Problem, was that Fanboy and Chum Chum was Annoying Everyone, And then Fanboy and Chum Chum Were Told off by Squidward to get Out, Fanboy and Chum Chum wondered Why then they later Bugged Johnny for no Reason, Then Squidward puts a Boot on and kicks them out. And then Fanboy and Chum Chum Ran back, Squidward Calls the Cops when Fanboy and Chum Chum Come back, And then the Cops Arrested Fanboy And Chum Chum, And then after Court, Fanboy and Chum Chum Go to jail for 40 Years for Harassing the Krusty Krab. Then Squidward Has a Krabby Patty while on his Break watching MLP on the Active Channels on his Windows 95 Laptop, Squidward enjoys his Break, Meanwhile, Mr Krabs looks around on his E-Mail, Using Internet Mail (that's What the Program is called), and seeing what Happened, He sent an E-Mail Requesting a Restraining order Against Fanboy and Chum Chum. Meanwhile, Squidward was Enjoying MLP, And then Mr Krabs Came in, And told Squidward to get back to work, So then Squidward gets Ready, but the Day ends, and Squidward goes home, and then he goes into his House, He goes to Sleep and has a Good Dream, HE wakes up and Gets Ready for the NExt Day, He Gets Ready for Work and Chats With SpongeBob on the way. And Then SpongeBob Walks into the Krusty Krab and Slips on some Greece, Mr Krabs: ''"Sorry SpongeBob, I Can't seem to Clean it for Some reason." '' Category:Tominator's SpongeBob SquarePants (episodes) Category:2014 Category:Episodes